Dana Zane
Dana Zane, commonly called "Dana" or simply "Boss", is the proprietor of VA-11 Hall-A, and oversees Jill and Gil. Dana has replaced her left arm with a mechanical prosthesis, and refuses to answer questions on when or how she lost her original, as "It's more interesting if it's left a mystery." Her current strength now is such that she could jump up from ground level to rescue Kim, as she fell from the Glitch City rooftops. Personality Dana is extremely boisterous and has a care free, devil-may-care attitude most of the time. She has a habit of literally sticking her head in things, such as Sei's helmet, purely because it seems fun. However, she cares very much for those who work under her and will always go to great lengths to keep them safe and well cared for. Background Not much is known about where Dana comes from, although it is known that she has a little sister. When she was a toddler she would pick fights with kids bigger than her. She used to work for the Neo-San Francisco police force after she got caught during a fighting ring. Eventually, Lexi decided to take her in as her partner, who says that Dana was one of the best partners she ever had. They became good colleagues and later on good friends. They were briefly in a romantic relationship but it only lasted for a week or so when Dana got her head caught in a bucket during a date and also because Dana claims that "Lexi is too uptight." The two remained friends afterwards. Apparently Dana has a history in competitive wrestling. Using the alias of "Red Comet" Dana has been said to fight and win against a group of bears without killing them. This event supposedly occurred prior to the loss of her original arm. This previous fighting experience has prepared her to double up as VA-11 Hall-A's bouncer. Plot Soon after the game starts, Dana comes into the bar carrying an unconscious Kim. Sprites Dana_Zane_Stern.png|Stern Dana_Zane_Half_Moon.png|Half-moon eyes Dana_Zane_Closed_Eyes.png|Eyes closed Dana_Zane_Helmet_Normal.png|With Sei's helmet Dana_Zane_Sweating_Normal.png|Sweating Dana_Zane_Sweating_Half_Moon_Eyes.png|Sweating, half-moon eyes File:Dana_Zane_Sweating_Closed_Eyes.png|Sweating, eyes closed Dana_Zane_(206X).jpg|A photo from a few years ago... SteamTradingCards_Dana_Zane_(206X).png|'Danas ''Steam trading card. SteamTradingCards_Dana_Zane_(206X)_(Foil).png|'Danas ''Steam trading card (Foil.) KidDana.png|Dana in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS seriousboss.png|Just a Best Boss tired of your bullsh*t. boss＆Me.png|Jill's lock screen:boss＆Me DanaZaneGFL.jpeg|Dana Zane art from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Dana 2.png 少女前线 Dana.gif|Dana Zane gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 达娜：赤色彗星 1.png 少女前线 达娜：赤色彗星 2.png Fanart Dana and Jill.jpg Dana 2.jpg 12321.jpg Trivia *Dana is the main character of the text game Blazing Food and the deuteragonist of the point and click game Sales Pitch. * Dana also makes an appearance in the video game Read Only Memories. ** Dana's police partner and ex-girlfriend Lexi (Who can potentially make a cameo in VA-11 Hall-A) is one of the major characters from ROM. * It can be assumed that Dana is pansexual through her dialogue in the cameo, saying "cuteness has no boundaries" when Jill asked if she swung that way. * During her days as a Grand Slam Fighter, she was called the Red Comet. Red, because it meant she was three times faster. ** This is a direct reference to Char Aznable from the anime Mobile Suits Gundam. In the anime, Char holds the nickname "The Red Comet", and pilots a custom variant of Zaku II with a horn on its forhead and painted red, as well as being three times as fast as a mass -roduced variant of Zaku II. * Donovan D. Dawson refers to Dana as the Undefeated of The West after Jill mentions her participation in Grand Slam Fighters, directly referencing Dongfang Bubai from The Smiling, Proud Wanderer by Jin Yong. Also likely a reference to the Undefeated of the East from Mobile Fighter G Gundam which in itself is an homage to Dongfang Bubai. * Owns a metal bat with nails in it, named Zankantou. * When Jill brings Fore to the bar and says she's brought her cat, Dana mishears her believing Jill brought Yasunori Kato with her. * Dana's personality and past is an allusion to the namesake of Sukeban Games. A sukeban is slang for the boss of a delinquent girl gang. * At one point during the game Dana mentions the "eighth grader syndrome" aka Chūnibyo which is a Japanese colloquial term typically used to describe early teens who have delusions of grandeur, that desperately want to stand out that they have convinced themselves they have hidden knowledge or secret powers. The term has been popularized in manga and anime shows such as Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions. * When the part-timer Shiba appears for the first time when introducing itself, Dana interupts him with: "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS." which is another reference to WWE wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * Another wrestling related reference comes in the form of "To make you humble." after Jill says that wrestling is fake. This is a reference to the Iron Sheik. * One of Dana's rumors about how she acquired a prosthetic left arm is "she lost her original fighting a cyborg wrestler that had gone rogue". This is likely a reference to Metal Gear Solid, in which Revolver Ocelot's right hand was cut off by Gray Fox. * Dana had a pet bear back home named Bosco. This is likely a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender, in which the Earth King Kuei has a bear named Bosco. Category:VA-11 Hall-A employees Category:People with cybernetics Category:Humans